


Linger

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though there was no getting her back, it was almost like she was still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100 drabbletag](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt 'linger'.

Caroline hesitated awkwardly in the doorway, not sure whether to speak or close the door and walk away again.

“It’s ok, you can come in,” Bonnie said, lifting her head from Elena’s pillow and making Caroline’s choice for her. “I know it’s mad. She hasn’t slept here in months. She barely did when she lived here but if I close my eyes and pretend really hard, it’s almost like I can still smell her.”

“I know, I haven’t changed the sheets since she...” Caroline cleared her throat to stop her voice breaking, smiling weakly to acknowledge it.

“Come here,” Bonnie offered, opening her arms and wrapping them around Caroline as she curled into her, the little spoon to her big one. 

Closing their eyes, they could pretend she was in this bed with them, like she used to be when they all fell asleep together, when they’d get drunk and mess around or were just too exhausted to move after studying or after the heaven sent coupling of the words _Netflix_ and _chill_. They could pretend an arm here was Elena’s and a leg there was hers too. 

It worked for a little while. For a little while they had her back. Until they had to open their eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
